


Wet

by x_filth_x



Series: Symbiosis [1]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Just smut, One Shot, Other, Tentacle Porn, gooey fun, host!Reader, plot is thin aka what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_filth_x/pseuds/x_filth_x
Summary: Reader finds Venom injured with amnesia and takes him in. Smut ensues.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real plot here only sin.
> 
> EDIT: As a disclaimer I've never read the comics only seen bits and pieces and read the wiki to get the backstory so if it seems out of character let me know. I fell in love with Venom back when I played the Spider-Man game on N64 all those years ago and the trailer just re-kindled my interest.

**_We think that everything went well._ **

“And I thought you understood me better than that by now,” you mutter into your hair. The woman passing you on the sidewalk still gives you a look like you were crazy.

Sometimes you wonder if that were true.

Only a few months ago an alien creature that calls itself ‘Venom’ had attached itself to you. Or _himself_ as you’d come to think of him. His voice was definitely male and all of his hosts up until you had also been male. So, most of his personality traits came from them.

Of course, you already knew about Venom long before you stumbled upon the injured symbiote. You watched the news and saw the newspapers talking about the notorious villain many times.

As you’d discovered; Venom was suffering from amnesia.

He had no memory of what happened to his former host Eddie Brock or who was responsible. As you now shared his memories you knew he wasn’t lying. An unknown assailant had attacked them and presumably captured Eddie somehow separating symbiote from host in the process.

Venom had been very insistent the first couple of weeks that you search for Eddie. But as time wore on and you wore thin and grew too exhausted to meet his demands both of you conceded. There was too much ground to cover and no evidence trail to follow. Furthermore, the symbiote had been weakened in the attack so he wasn’t at full strength.

So, Venom would use you to heal unil his memory would return and the two of you could go your separate ways after finding Eddie.

Until then you just had to avoid drawing attention and doing normal things that you would normally do. Like going on a blind date and talking to yourself the entire time because Venom couldn’t shut the hell up.

You were a little frustrated to say the least.

And not for want of a few drinks and casual dinner conversation about your favorite movies. Your sex life had flatlined since meeting Venom and the idea of trying to sleep with anyone while you were like this was—

**_We thought he was suited to our needs._ **

The symbiote’s low voice vibrated through your head and you were reminded that he could hear everything. All of your desires were amplified since bonding with Venom.

Whatever you felt, he felt ten-fold which affected you in an endless feedback loop of your needs and his. Which were the same. Venom's frustration at his injuries and being unable to find Brock left both of you in need to stress relief.

It was a real mindfuck when you thought about it.

All of this had pushed you to a decision you’d been struggling with for a while.

You were going to masturbate.

Since having a one night stand wasn’t going to happen you had to take matters into your own hands. And Venom’s.

This was the part that you struggled with; it was embarrassing to share something _this_ intimately with anyone or _anything_ for that matter. More than you ever could with another human.

During sex your partner wasn’t literally hearing all of your thoughts and as much a part of you as your arms or legs. While you had begrudgingly adjusted to having Venom around it had taken time to come to this.

The symbiote is practically _seething_ under your skin and in your head as you lay back against your pillows. Tendrils erupt and crawl over you; your arms, across your stomach, down your thighs.

The sensation is hard to describe; wet but somehow not.

**_We want pleasure._ **

“Yes,” you breathe, finally alone away from confused stares.

Hands and tendrils explore your body; the creature already knows exactly how you like to be touched. Every part of him is just another extension of yourself. You tug and twist at your nipples; pulling them taut and letting the soft globes fall back into place. Winding strands of black erupt up over your sides, spider-webbing over each breast mimicking your movements but _so much better._

Venom sucks at your nipples working outwards with rippling motions until your breasts are devoured by writhing symbiote. You gasp and arch off the bed. Venom is very excited now; he feels your pleasure and feeds off the chemicals your brain is giving him. He runs between your fingers and down your arms touching you everywhere as your fingertips land on your clit.

The tendrils at your thighs spread you wider as you work in circles against the sensitive bud lightly rocking your hips.

**_Mmm, yes._ **

His low purr sends shivers up your spine and coils your stomach even tighter. He moves inwards opening up your lips to him so he can explore your folds; lapping and stroking. One tendril dips inside testing your resistance and all you want is to be fucked and taken apart by this strange and wonderful being.

Venom chuckles softly at your reaction.

He teases you until you’re panting and trying to push him inside by lifting your hips each time he probes at your entrance. “Just fuck me already!” you moan.

**_So delicious in your torment, sweet. We can’t help ourselves from teasing._ **

Venom shifts, a black mass rising from between your spread legs until a rough torso, a head, and arms appear. He continues to rise until he’s fully formed a body conjoined with yours right above your knees. A bizarre mirror image of yourself except for the fact that he’s, well, _Venom_.

The white slits that are his ‘eyes’ narrow at you as he leers, long pink tongue unfurling from behind rows of needle-like teeth. He doesn’t have to say what he wants but he does anyway.

**_We want to taste our sweet._ **

The first time he’d manifested in this way had scared the hell out of you. Now, it only added more fuel to the fire in your belly. You reach out to touch him, your fingertips ghosting over smooth – almost wet – muscle. His approving growl echoes through your head making all your little hairs prickle.

His talons are at your throat; the sharp points grazing along either side making your heart race. Your mouth drops open and he slides his thumb inside tracing over your tongue suggestively.

Venom’s thin lips draw back into a grin when you suck at him shamelessly.

He brings himself down to lap up the saliva that’s spilled from the corner of your mouth and you groan. The dexterous organ curls along your throat and down, his essence parting like living curtains to allow him access to your breasts.

He’s careful not to actually hurt you as he leaves little bites all over your skin. You’re sure that some of them will leave marks. You don’t care.

**_How badly do you want us to fuck you, our sweet?_ **

Venom’s voice is so deliciously sinful it makes forming coherent sentences difficult.

Not that you have to; he already knows.

It’s without warning that he finally gives you what you want; a tendril slamming inside you as far as it can go knocking the breath out of your lungs. “Oh.. God.. I—“

You can feel him writhing under your ass lifting you up so he can get just the right angle that has your toes curling and eyes rolling back. The tendril inside you seems to grow thicker and hotter as he fucks you, changing texture and shape until you’re an incoherent mess of moans and screams.

Then, his tongue is _in your mouth._ You think he’s trying to kiss you but it’s so long and coils around your own in such a way that almost has you gagging. He whispers filth the entire time knowing how much you like it. Enjoying your reaction to having your mouth fucked with that wicked tongue of his while getting your pussy filled.

At last, mercifully, you shatter coming hard enough that your vision edges with black. You think you hear the symbiote moaning too experiencing your orgasm just as intensely but you’re too far gone to be sure.

~*~

“Why do you call me ‘sweet’?” you ask after some time. Venom chuckles in amusement at your question.

**_Because you are sweet as chocolate to us and just as precious._ **

Your face suddenly feels very hot.

“Goodnight,” you mumble.

**_Goodnight, sweet._ **


End file.
